White Crane
by Senya Higurashi
Summary: Ok folks ever wonder how it would be if it was Tommy that left to train and not Kim well here it is Tommy leaves Kim takes over as White ranger and leader of the power rangers this will be a multi chapter story i do hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks Senya here got a new one for you all this one i have been working on for years trying to get it just right i have a video trailer to go with it please go and view it this will be a multi chapter story where instead of Kim leaving to train it is Tommy and Kim becomes the leader of the power rangers in his stead i do hope you all enjoy.**

 **Video trailer for this story is on youtube called When your gone a Kim and tommy fanfiction uploader Senya Higurashi**

 **Also i do not own the rangers Saban does please support the official release.**

::: Command Center:::

Tommy and the other rangers were all standing there with a small problem, Tommy has been chosen to be able to go to Japan to train with a master martial arts instructor and a chance for him to compete globally.

" _ **Tommy this is a hard choice for you to make while I will be sadden by your departure it is never my wish to prevent you from fulfilling your dreams."**_ Zordon stated.

" _This is the hardest choice I ever had to make guys I mean this is my chance to compete globally and to train with one of the greatest masters."_ Tommy said.

Kim was looking at him with sadness in her eyes. _"Tommy nothing would make me happier than you staying but I also know you need to live your dream as well."_ Kim said to him.

Tommy stood there for a minute then he looked up at everyone. _"I am gonna go but I want you all to know that this does not mean I am gonna cut you all out of my life you are the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for, and you Kim you are very special to me I want you to know no matter what I love you."_ Tommy said to her which caused her to smile brightly and blush slightly as well.

Zordon looked down at the boy who he made leader of this team a boy who to Zordon was like a son.

" _ **Tommy you will be greatly missed have you chosen who will lead the rangers in your absence?"**_ Zordon asked.

Tommy pulled his power coin out and looked up at Zordon and walked over to Kimberly and placed the coin in her hands closing her fingers around the coin.

" _Kim you are the love of my life and the heart of this team I could think of no one better to lead them and use the white ranger powers than you beautiful."_ He said as he kissed her forehead.

Kim looking shocked at Tommy not sure exactly what to say looked over at Billy the only other ranger that has served as long as she has.

Billy realizing what she was gonna say smiled. _"No Kim you have been the second in command since Jason left and I also could not think of anyone better to lead us you're my best friend Kim I would follow you to hell and back."_ He said.

" _Thank you Tommy for trusting me with this."_ She said to him then she looked up at Zordon. " _But Zordon we will still be one ranger short who will take over for me as Pink ranger and can I even use Tommy's coin since these are tied to our animal spirits?"_ Kim asked.

" _ **Yes Kimberly you can use it you and Tommy are connected in more ways than one and also the coin is given to you with his free will and with goodness in his heart as well as yours, as for who would replace you as pink ranger I believe Tommy you have already chosen one."**_ Zordon stated.

Tommy nodded. " _I have Zordon Alpha can you transport her here please."_ He asked.

" _Of course Tommy."_ Alpha said as he activated the teleporter and once the white light faded there stood Katherine the girl all the rangers saved from Rita and Zedd's spell just a few days earlier.

Kim walked over to Kat and had her pink power coin in her hand and handed it to Kat.

" _Katharine I choose you to join us as Pink ranger to help us to protect the Earth, do you accept this roll?"_ Kim asked trying very hard to sound very leader like getting a few snickers from her friends.

Kat just looked at Kim with shock in her eyes and over at Tommy and the others, she then turns back to Kim.

" _Are you sure I mean I did try to Kill you and the others while I was under Rita's spell I don't think I deserve it at all."_ Kat says.

Zordon looks down at her. " _ **Katharine Hillard I can see the good in you that both Tommy and Kimberly see in you I truly believe you never meant my rangers any true harm not in your heart i welcome you to the team Katharine."**_ Zordon said as Kat with her confidence up more took the coin as pink electricity enveloped her hands and coursed through her body.

With that while Kat stayed with Zordon and Alpha to learn more about her new role in the power rangers the others headed with Tommy to his house then off to the airport as for his flight to Japan.

:::Angel Grove Airport:::

Tommy and Kim were walking hand in hand while they were trailed by their friends Tommy got his ticket and they all headed to see him off at the gate.

While they were at the gate Kim pulled a box out of her back pack and handed it to Tommy.

He looked at it and then at her. " _What's this beautiful?"_ Tommy asked.

" _It is something I got you I was gonna give it to you on your birthday next month but now with everything that is happening now is as good of a time."_ She said with a smile on her face while the others watched.

Tommy opened the box and what was inside surprised him it was a silver bracelet with a pink crane engraved on it and on the other side were some words.

Together forever in body and soul love your crane Kimberly.

Tommy was speechless as he looked up at Kim as she pulled her sleeve up to shoe him a matching bracelet with a white falcon engraved on her.

" _I got them made so that we would have something to remember each other with."_ She said blushing even more.

Tommy got a wide smile and grabbed Kim in a loving hug then pulled back a little and placed a kiss on her lips which she reciprocated after a few minutes they broke the kiss and Tommy looked her right in the eyes as the boarding call for his flight was made.

" _Thank you I love you Kim."_ He said as he kissed her forehead again and then went and hugged his friends before heading to board his flight.

After he boarded the flight they all watched as the plane took off Kim with a sad look on her face tuned to Billy her best and longest friend he saw the tears rolling down her face.

" _Kim if you ever need to talk or anything you know I am always here for you."_ Billy said as he embraced his friend in a hug as she cried into his chest.

Billy knew what to expect when Tommy had made the choice to leave he had confided in Billy first because he knew that if anyone could help Kim through this tough time it was him.

" _I am gonna miss him so much Billy."_ She said between sobs.

" _I know you will Kim but remember he is not gone for good and he still loves you and the rest of us are here to help you through this."_ Billy said as he comforted her.

" _Thank you Billy, look at me I'm the new leader of the team and I'm sitting here crying."_ She said wiping away the tears and smiling a bit as they all headed out to go and contact Zordon to see how cat was doing.

:::Inside Rocky's car:::

Kim lifted her communicator and called to the command center.

" _Zordon come in please."_ She said.

There was a few seconds pause before Zordon responded.

" _ **Yes Kimberly I take it Tommy has already departed."**_ Zordon asked.

" _Yes he has Zordon we were calling to see how Kat was doing."_ Kim said into her communicator.

" _ **She is doing quite well white ranger but it is a good thing you have contacted us our sensors have detected that Lord Zedd and Rita have launched a new monster on downtown Angel Grove I am having Kat meet you there."**_ Zordon instructed.

" _We understand Zordon we are on our way."_ Kim said as Rocky pulled is car over and they all got out.

" _ **Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you."**_ Zordon said.

Kim looked around with the others to make sure no one was around and then swung her arm behind her.

" _ **IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"**_ She shouted out as they morphed into their ranger forms this time with Kim morphing into the white ranger suit.

:::Downtown Angel Grove:::

All six rangers arrived at the scene where the monster was attacking Kat stood there amazed at how the power felt coursing through her veins and she looked over at Kim who was now the leader and the White ranger.

Kim's suit was the same as Tommy's with one exception of a skirt added on to it with gold trim on the hem.

" _Alright guys lets show this guy we mean business."_ Kim ordered as the rangers got into their fighting stances and charged at the monster.

::: hours later at the command center:::

The battle was finished with using the Shogun megazord the rangers then teleported back to the command center.

They all arrived and removed their helmets and looked up at Zordon.

" _ **Good work rangers I am very proud of you all especially you  
Kat being the newest ranger and you Kimberly with your fine leadership skills I know the world is still safe with you all as rangers."**_Zordon says as the rangers all look up at him and smile.

" _Thank you Kim and Thank you Zordon for trusting me with these powers I will not let any of you down."_ Kat said.

Kim had them all power down completely and looked over at Kat with a smile on her face.

" _I know you won't let us down Kat I know Tommy pick a good replacement."_ Kim said.

After a little while the rangers all headed home Kim and Aisha got home and they headed for their bedroom tired from their battle that day Kim just changed into her night shirt and grabbed the stuffed teddy bear Tommy had gotten her when she got hurt practicing and laid down in her bed, remembering all the good times her and Tommy have had and thinking of what life is gonna be like between them now that their relationship is very long distance.

 **Well folks here is the first chapter done i do hope you all enjoy reading it as i had writing it please let me know what you think with reviews and until next chapter catch ya on the flip side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is folks the next chapter i do hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own power rangers please support the official release from Saban**

:::Youth Center 1 year later:::  
Kim and the others were sitting in the juice bar with the newest member of their team Tanya and explaining all the past fights they had with their old enemies Zedd and Rita.

" _Trust me Tanya those 2 were a big pain to us."_ Adam said.

" _Yea but I fear this new enemy the machine empire is not gonna be a lightweight either guys."_ Billy said now having hung up his morpher to work with Alpha in the power chamber.

" _Thanks guys it means a lot to me that you all are willing to help me get used to all this and helping me with the differences here from my old home and time."_ Tanya said.

" _It's no problem Tanya but the best part has not started yet."_ Kim said smiling.

" _Oh and whats that?"_ She asked.

" _When the food gets here."_ Rocky said earning him a slap on the head from Adam.

" _Always with your stomach Rocko."_ Adam says as the others laugh.

" _No it's when takes you on a welcome to the team shopping trip."_ Kat said.

Kim smiled and looked up at everyone.

" _So who is up for a trip to the mall?"_ She asked

The guys all looked at each other then back to Kim. " _Sorry fearless leader but I got a meal waiting for me at home I got to get too."_ Rocky said.

" _Alpha needs me at the power chamber to test out the new zords."_ Billy said.

" _Um I got a karate class to teach sorry Kim."_ Adam said as they all got up and headed away from Kim.

Kat looked at them all and yelled out at them. _"COWARDS!"_

This had earned a laugh from Kim and Tanya, Tanya after calming down from the laughing looked at Kim.

" _Have you always been the leader of the team Kim?"_ She asked.

Kim looked down at her bracelet then back at Tanya.

" _No Tanya I started out as the Pink ranger my best friend Jason was the leader then he left to go to a peace conference and my boyfriend Tommy took over as Leader then he left to become a world class martial artist and I became the white ranger and leader, Kat became the Pink ranger at that time."_ She explained.

" _And now you're the red ranger and still our leader."_ Tanya said.

" _A damn good one too."_ Kat stated which brought a smile to Kim's face.

" _Thanks guys it means a lot to me."_ She said.

Kat looked at her noticing the look of sadness on her face.

" _You miss him don't you?"_ Tanya asked.

Kim just looked at her with a small tear coming down her cheek.

" _Yeah more than anything but he is realizing his dream and I am happy for him."_ Kim states.

Tanya motions that she has to head to the restroom and excuses herself and Kat looks at Kim.

" _When was the last time you heard from him Kim?"_ Kat asked.

Kim looked her right in the eyes. _"2 Weeks which is not normal I usually get a letter or phone call from him once a week I am worried."_ Kim says.

Kat places her hand on Kim's. " _I am sure he is all right I am sure Zordon would have told us if something bad has happened to him."_ Kat reassure's her.

With that Tanya returns and they all head to the mall.

:::2 Months later:::

Kim, Billy and Kat are sitting in the juice bar while the others are out doing some things in the park.

Kim looking slightly depressed catches Billy's attention. " _Kim are you ok?"_ he asks her.

" _Huh yea I'm fine Billy why do you ask?"_ She replies to him.

" _You seem distracted lately is all."_ He says.

" _I'm sorry Billy just been thinking about Tommy a lot lately I have not heard from him much for the last 2 months just a couple of postcards and 3 phone calls and he seems like he is distant in the calls I guess I am a little worried about him is all."_ She says as Billy and Kat listen.

" _I am sure he is just very busy with the training is all Kim, I am sure everything will be ok."_ Kat says trying hard to reassure Kim.

" _Thanks Kat."_ Kim says as all of a sudden there communicator's go off.

" _What is it Zordon?"_ Kim asks.

" _ **I am sorry to disturb you red ranger but it seems King Mondo has sent a new monster down into Angel Grove park."**_ Zordon stated.

" _We are on it Zordon."_ Kim said as she motioned for Billy and Kat to follow her.

They got to the park and saw something strange it was a gold ranger fighting the cogs and the monster.

" _Billy get back to the power chamber and Kat It's Morphin Time."_ Kim says as she and Kat reveal their Zeonizers.

After a long drawn out battle Kim approaches this new ranger. " _Hello thank you for the help who are you?"_ She asked.

The gold ranger looked right at her. " _It was my pleasure red ranger but I must go now."_ The gold ranger said before he vanished.

The ranger's powered down and looked at each other. " _Who was that guy?"_ Adam asked.

" _I am not sure his voice was not familiar but he is a great help we should get back to the power chamber though Zordon and Alpha might know who it is."_ Kim says as the rangers looked around and then Teleported to the Power Chamber.

Zordon looked on as the teens teleported in. " _ **Very good work rangers the monster was taken care with ease**_." Zordon stated.

Rocky looked up at him. _"Zordon do you know who that gold ranger was?"_ He asked.

" _ **I am sorry Rocky I do not know who that was, but he was a great assistance to you rangers though."**_ Zordon stated which none of the rangers argued with him on.

:::Time skip 1 month:::

All of the rangers were in the juice bar still trying to figure out the gold ranger Kim was working on her Gymnastics while the others watched her.

Ernie came walking up with a letter for Kim. _"Hey Kim got a letter here that got dropped off it's from Tommy."_ He says as he hands it to Kat.

" _Thanks Ernie hey Kat can you read it for me while I finish with my stretch's?"_ Kim says.

" _Sure Kim."_ Kat says as she opens the letter and begins to read it out loud.

" _Dear Kim things are going great here Sensei Kishimoto should have me ready for the Global completion soon."_ Kat read as everyone smiled.

" _Kim this is the hardest letter I have ever had to write, you know that I have always cared about you, you are like a sister to me you mean a lot to me but I have met someone else."_ Kat read as everyone just froze with everything they were doing.

" _Kim maybe you should read this by yourself somewhere."_ Kat said as Kim took the letter looking at it.

" _She is very pretty caring and loyal you would really like her Kim I am so sorry that I had to do this but I wanted you to know._

 _Sincerely Tommy."_ Kim finished reading.

She just stood there looking at the letter with tears running down her eyes.

Billy approached her. " _Kim are you ok do you need to talk."_ He said to her.

She just shook her head and started heading out of the youth center. " _I'm sorry guys I just need sometime alone right now."_ Was all she said as she headed out of the youth center.

:::Angel Grove Park:::

Kim was walking around the lake in the park tossing rocks into the lake her face stained with tears she gets to the spot Tommy first asked her out and sits down.

" **Why Tommy why now why through a letter I thought we would always be together."** She thought to herself as she just stared at the lake thinking about all the good times she and Tommy shared as power rangers and as a couple.

:::Youth Center:::

The others were just sitting there trying to figure everything out.

" _I hope Kim will be ok."_ Rocky says.

Billy just looks at him. _"She will be after a little bit Kim is strong but the next couple of days will be a little tough for her."_ Billy says.

" _Well maybe we should do something to cheer her p get her mind off Tommy and this letter guys."_ Adam suggests.

" _You know that's not a bad idea Adam did you have something in mind?"_ Billy said.

Adam thought for a minute then looked at Billy. _'you know she said she always wanted to go up north to go Skiing why don't we do that."_ Adam suggested.

" _That's a great Idea Adam I say we should while Mondo seems to not be attacking Earth."_ Billy said.

:::Kim's House:::

It had been hard since Aisha had left the team Kim living by herself but Kat's family had taken her in she had arrived home and was in her room laying on the bed clutching the bear Tommy had gotten her before he left crying, when there was a knock on her door and Kat walked in.

" _How are you holding up Kim?"_ Kat asked.

" _As well as can be expected."_ She said.

" _Listen Billy and me want to take you up north to go skiing to help you get over this do you feel like you're up to it?"_ Kat asked.

Kim just looked at her and nodded that she was.

" _All right well let's get some sleep we leave in the morning."_ Kat said as she turned the light off and Kim drifted off into sleep.

As she slept her mind was playing the letter and all the times her and Tommy were together in her head, she woke up in a slight sweat.

" **I hope this trip will get all this off my mind."** Kim thought to herself before she fell back asleep.

 **Well folks i know this one is short but i got the letter part out of the way i do hope you all enjoyed the next chapter will be a significant time shift in it so please review let me know what you think.**

 **Catch ya on the flip side**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap i'm on a roll here got a new CHap up on my smallville story and this one in one night anyway here it is and it time skips a couple of times i do hope you all like.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own power rangers Saban does please support the official release**

:::2 Months Later:::

The rangers minus Kim were in the power chamber with Trey the gold ranger spilt into his 3 separate forms.

" _How far is Kim Billy?"_ Tanya asked.

Billy looking at the display in the darkened power chamber with most of its reserves and the Zeo crystal being used to preserve the gold ranger powers.

" _She and he companion are getting closer they just need to go about another 50 meters and we can teleport them in."_ Billy said without even looking up.

:::Dessert outside of the power chamber:::

Kim and a man in a trench coat were running towards the transport site as laser blasts were raining down on them.

They got a little closer but were intercepted by cogs Kim immediately did a flip over most of the cogs landing in front of one, she then punched it in the chest before doing a handstand and grabbing the cogs head between her ankles.

She then took the cog and flipped it into the others getting back on her feet and she and her companion started running again.

She looked back at the cogs. " _Hey didn't King Mondo ever tell you it's not nice to peek up a girls dress!"_ She yelled back as they continued running.

:::Power Chamber:::

" _Billy they are in range!"_ Alpha yelled.

Billy started hitting dials and Kim and her companion vanished off the screen, but when they did not appear in the chamber the others got worried.

" _Billy did they make it?"_ Kat asked.

There was a noise and through a door came Kim they all looked at her.

" _Don't worry guys I got the new gold ranger right here."_ She said as the man in the trench coat and glasses walked in pulling off the glasses to reveal none other than Jason the very first red ranger.

After everyone greets Jason back into the Power chamber Trey and his 2 other essences surround Jason and lift the golden power staff above him just as they are about to transfer the power the Alarms in the power chamber go off.

" _ **Rangers you must go deal with Mondo's Silo monster."**_ Zordon states as the other rangers nod.

Kim yells out. " _IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"_

The rangers morph out and Jason receives the gold ranger powers then go and join the other rangers.

After the battle ends and the rangers have all returned to the Power Chamber they remove their helmets staying morphed.

" _Billy those new Zords are amazing can they form one Megazord."_ Rocky says.

" _Yes Rocky we are just going over all the specs of these Super Zeo Zords now and they should be able to."_ Billy explains.

Jason looking over at Kim in the red ranger suit just smiles. " _So baby Sis you're the leader now gonna be weird taking orders from you."_ Jason says giggling a little and smiling.

Kim looks over at him and smiles but he can see there is sadness in her face. " _Thanks Jase it's good to have you here too means a lot to me that you did this for us."_ She says.

" _Hey short stack I'm your big brother I would do anything for you and I would do anything for Zordon as well but how are you holding up Billy had called us at the conference and told us what happened hence why I was already back in the area."_ Jason said.

Kim just looked at the ground. " _Not right now Jase maybe later if that is ok."_ She says.

Jason agrees and the rangers going over a few more things with Zordon and they power down and Teleport out with Kim telling Kat she is gonna go with Jason and Billy for the night which Kat knowing she needs her big brother now more than ever agrees.

" _I will let my Parents know you will be back at eh end of the Weekend Kim and if you need anything just call."_ Kat says hugging her.

" _Thanks Kat you are a good friend you really are."_ Kim says as she and Billy and Jason head to Billy's house.

:::Billy's House:::

They walk in where there is a note left for Billy from his Parents saying that they are going to a relative's for the weekend and will be back home on Monday.

Jason looks at Kim. " _So want to tell me what happened do I have to teleport over to Japan and Kill him?"_ Jason asks looking slightly angry at what Tommy has done to his baby sis.

" _No Jason I had a feeling something like this was gonna happen I have been busy leading the team and him with his training it was only a matter of time before this happened I just think it was the straw that broke the camel's back I mean first you Trini and Zach moved away for the conference then my parents moved away then Tommy and me go into a long distance relationship then I lose Aisha I felt like I was losing everyone I loved."_ She said as she broke down into tears.

Jason gave her a hug. " _Baby Sis you would never lose me Billy Trini or Zach ever and I don't even think you have lost Tommy forever it is tough to keep in contact when you live on the other side of the world I know how it feels but Sis you are strong I know you too well and I think Tommy could not have chosen better for the teams leader, besides you look great in red has anyone ever told you that."_ Jason says getting a slight laugh out of Kim and Billy.

" _Thanks Jase you really know how to cheer me up."_ Kim says as Jason smiles.

:::Time Skip a few months:::

The rangers had many more battle but not just against King Mondo but also against Lord Zedd and Rita, there was even a time when Kim was turned against the rangers by Mondo's oldest son but they got through it.

After awhile the gold ranger powers started to take its toll on Jason not really being designed to work on humans he eventually had to give them up to Trey again.

It was just before the rangers all graduated from high school that they were practicing for a martial arts charity tournament when Rocky got injured.

The rangers were all at the hospital visiting Rocky when Zordon called the rangers to the Power chamber and told them of lerigot and Kim and Kat went to rescue him.

They got back to the power chamber when Lerigot got a telepathic message from the evil holding his family hostage.

The woman showed up on the view screen, " _Zordon I know you can hear me give me Lerigot and I will not harm this planet you call home and I might just give you back these hostages I got of yours I think you called them power rangers."_ The woman said as the screen flashed to show Zach Trini and one none of them were expecting Tommy.

This caused Kim to step back with her hands covering her mouth and Jason while no longer a ranger like Billy wrapped his arms around his baby sis.

" _Kim are you ok."_ He asked.

She glared at the screen and clenched her fist.

" _We have to save them all Zordon we have to now."_ Kim said.

" _ **While I agree Kimberly I do not believe the Zeo powers will be strong enough for this feat this new enemy has access to more power than even King Mondo had."**_ Zordon stated.

" _That is why I have been working on these guys."_ Billy said as they walked over to him.

" _I have augmented the Zeo powers to incorporate upgrades into these new Morphers and I present you all with the turbo ranger powers."_ Billy said.

They all walked over to the table with the new Morphers on them. " _Wow Billy this is great but what about our blue ranger the Dr. says Rocky might not be able to fight ever again unless he takes it easy for awhile."_ Kat said.

Billy just smile and looked over at Jason. " _And that is why I am here guys I talked with Rocko earlier and I will be taking his place as Blue ranger."_ Jason said.

" _Now place your hands on the spot where the new Morphers are and the new powers will be linked to you it is a mix of the Zeo powers and their newest source from Zordons home plant of Eltar."_ Billy says as the rangers go over and beams of different colors of lights link their new powers to them.

Kim standing there with her Morpher in her hand just looks at the other rangers. " _Now rangers let's go show this Bitch what happens when she messes with our friends."_ She says as the others all agree.

" _ **Good Luck Rangers and may the Power protect you."**_ Zordon says as the rangers smile at him and depart to catch the boat to rescue there friends.

 **Well here you go i went all the way to Turbo i hope you all liked it and yes i did make a joke up there from when Kim was on the rangers and always fought in a skirt lol and yes she is beyond pissed at the end of this one.**

 **Please leave Reviews they make it that much more fun when i know what you think of my stories**

 **Until next chapter Catch ya on the flip side**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right folks here is the newest chapter i do hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Power Rangers please support the official release**

:::On the boat heading for isle or Murathis the rangers are standing around while Kim is focused on what lies ahead, Kat and Jason walk over to her.

" _You ok Kim?"_ Kat asks.

Kim not even facing the rangers at all. " _I'm fine!"_ She says with a curl of anger in her voice.

Jason knowing full well that she is not. " _Listen Kimmy I have known you longer than anyone here on this team and I know you're not ok this is gonna be tough facing him after everything that has happened."_ Jason says.

Kim just spins and looks him right in the eyes.

" _What Jason and you think I am gonna be compromised as the leader of the team you trying to get it back now."_ She snarls at him.

Jason and Kat are taken aback by this new attitude in Kim. " _Listen Kim no I'm not trying to take your place as leader I am worried about you you're my baby sis I am allowed to worry, now how about you stop lying and tell me what is bothering you."_ Jason said standing his ground against her.

Kim looks him right in the eyes and breaks down into tears. " _Why Jase why I was just getting over that letter and now this what have I done wrong to deserve this?"_ She says crying in her best friends arms.

Jason reassuring her cups her face in his hand looks her right in the eyes again. " _You have done nothing to deserve anything that happens to you, you are a good person Kim and we will rescue you them with you as our leader."_ Jason says as Kim nods and straightens herself out.

After about a hour and going through the barrier around the island the rangers are searching on the island for anything when they hear what sounds like a crowd in the distance they make their way over there.

They find this Divatox woman with her henchmen and their captives bound up but they also notice that Zach is missing.

" _Wait there is Tommy and Trini but where is Zach?"_ Jason says looking through his binoculars.

Adam doing the same notices something off in the distance and points it out to Kim and Jason they notice as well that it is Zach hiding away from Divatox.

The rangers make their way over to him. " _Zach are you ok?"_ Kim asks him as he nods that he is.

" _Tommy and Trini were able to remove a panel in there sub for us to escape from but they were recaptured on shore I hid away."_ Zach explained.

" _What they need you guys for anyway man?"_ Adam asked.

" _I'm really not sure something about needing to sacrifice purity for something called Maligos."_ Zach explained.

The rangers watched as Divatox and her group went into a cave, with that Kim flicked her wrist causing there new Morphers appear while they each held a key in there other hand.

" _OK GUYS SHIFT INTO TURBO!"_ Kim yells out as the rangers morph into their new form.

The rangers go running into the cave after Divatox with Zach running behind them.

They get to a clearing and when they get there they see hundreds of henchmen and a open pit with Trini and Tommy hanging over it.

Tommy smiled seeing the rangers. " _Rangers meet Divatox, Divatox meet your worst nightmare."_ Tommy said as the rangers entered battle.

Divatox not wanting her plan not work signals for her men to lower the sacrifices into the pit and they start to slowly go in.

The rangers run towards them, Divatox seeing this does not want to waste time cuts the rope causing both Tommy and Trini to fall into the pit.

" _NO! TOMMY!"_ Kim screams as they fall in.

The rangers all stop what they are doing to take in what just happened when all of a sudden there are two large flames that form on either side of the pit that turn into Trini and Tommy.

Jason starts to walk up to them. " _Thank god you made it."_ He said as Trini just kicked him back.

Jason hits the ground and looks up at Tommy and Trini as they start to approach the rangers Adam tries to get Tommy to calm down only to be grabbed by his neck and thrown into the wall.

Jason runs up and grabs Trini on her shoulder. " _Trini come on this is not you calm, down."_ Jason says.

Trini takes a moment when she realizes who it is under this helmet and grabs him and pins him to the wall.

" _Wow Jason Blue now you gonna do whatever Queen Kim says now just so you can have her now that Tommy dropped her."_ Trini says.

" _Trini what are you talking about?"_ Jason asks as Trini's question had caught Tommy's attention.

Lerigot and his wife look at each other as this is going on and starts to cast a spell on Trini which cause her to release Jason and back away.

Tommy now focused on the blue and red ranger start going towards them knocking anyone else between him and them he gets up to Jason and attacks him.

Jason trying to defend himself as Kim grabs Tommy and spins him around. " _No Tommy your fight is with me not him."_ She says as she removes her helmet revealing herself to him he stops for a minute.

He then glares right at her with a dark red tinge in his eyes. " _Look it's my leftovers."_ He says as he kicks her in the stomach.

Kim falls back as Tommy resumes his fight with Jason.

Jason now allowing anger overtake his judgment from Tommy's comment starts fighting him back.

During their fight they get to close to the pit and Tommy over powers Jason knocks his helmet off and then grabs his neck pining him on the edge of the pit.

" _Throw him in."_ Divatox yells over with a smile on her face.

" _What's the matter Jason can't take me on you never could beat me could you."_ Tommy snarls at him.

Jason just trying to free himself kicks Tommy in his stomach with a lot of force causing him to fly over him and start to fall back into the pit only to have Jason grab a hold of his arms.

" _Hang on Bro!"_ Jason yells now coming to his senses.

Kim seeing what is happening calls out Jason and Tommy's name and runs over to help him pull Tommy out only to be also joined by Trini.

" _I with you guys."_ Trini yells.

Tommy fights to break their hold on him gets pulled out of the pit and he lands on his back as Lerigot and his wife cast there spell over him to free him.

He comes to his sense and grabs Jason's helmet as Trini gets Kim's and hands it to them.

" _Thanks guys get Lerigot and the others out of here while we deal with these guys."_ Kim says as the other three nod and head over to Lerigot and his wife.

The rangers fight Divatox and Maligos and in the end win the battle with their new Turbo Mega Zord.

After the fight the rangers and everyone heads back across the ocean back to Angel Grove, during the entire trip Tommy stayed clear of Kim and the others remembering what he said while under the spell.

:::Angel Grove Gym:::

The rangers had returned back to Angel Grove and Zach offered to fill in for Rocky in the charity fight after Tommy declined and just wanted to avoid the rangers.

After the match in which Jason Adam and Zach had won all their friends had swarmed around the ring to congratulate them Tommy having seen Kim hug Jason figured that she had moved on started to leave which caught Kim's attention.

As Tommy left the Gym Kim caught up to him. " _Tommy please stop we need to talk."_ Catching his attention.

" _Listen Kim i am sorry it has come to this i really am."_ Tommy said to her.

Kim looking a little heartbroken. " _Why Tommy why did it have to happen?"_ Kim asked.

He just looked at her. " _Kim i did what i did so you could focus on leading the team, i felt like i was a distraction and i sent you the letter because i wanted you to focus on the team and less on me."_ Tommy said.

" _Tommy that made it so much harder i really thought i was not even good enough for you to come back to."_ Kim said.

Tommy just walked up to Kim and hugged her, and kissed her on her forehead.

" _Beautiful you are good enough to come home too, please forgive me."_ Tommy asked her.

She looked at him like she was deciding what to do, as Tommy stood there he pulled his sleeve back showing he was still wearing the bracelet she had made for him, this caused Kim to smile as she jumped into his arms.

" _Yes Handsome i forgive you."_ She said as she hugged him.

He looked her in the eyes. _"kim i have just 1 more year left can you wait for me and promise me that if it gets to hard to lead while worrying about me then forget about me and save the world."_ Tommy said.

Kim looked him right in the eyes. " _It wont get hard and if it does i will not forget about you i will remember what you would have done in my place."_ She said.

Tommy smiled and got into the cab to get back to the airport.

After he left Kim started to cry a little as the other came outside to see her.

Trini walked up to her and placed her hand on Kim's shoulder. " _Everything ok Kim?"_ Trini asked.

Kim dried the tears away and actually smiled. " _Yea Trini everything is great i got everyone back."_ She said.

" **It sucks that he has to go for one more year but now i know he is coming back to me."** Kim thinks to herself as they all head in to the Gym to celebrate the win.

:::8 years later Reefside California:::

It was the start of the school year here at Reefside High School as a man with short spiky hair and glasses walks up to the high school with a small brunette woman at his side.

She kisses him as he turns to go into the school. " _Have a good day on your first day Handsome."_ Kim said.

He smiled back. _"Hey its high school what could go wrong."_ Tommy replied back with a smile.

 **Ok folks this is the end of the story i had to rewrite the end of this and give them closure i am sorry if this change upsets some of you but it sets up for a sequel this way the other way didn't and yes they are married at this point and for those that don't like that l left Justin out i never really liked him and i don't use him unless the story is set after Turbo.**

 **Till the next story Catch ya on the flip side.**


End file.
